


If All else fail

by ragingphoenix



Category: bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingphoenix/pseuds/ragingphoenix
Summary: "If all else fail, Would you wait for me in the place where we should be together to eternity?"





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> beca's father is here too, i just can't type him if he's not in the suggestions, my browser won't let me i dont really know why. 
> 
> Thanks for appreciating if ever you liked my work!! :)))

The beginning of the past

Beca: Hey amy, do you think chloe really does feel the same about me?

Amy: Seriously? you're asking me that? haven't you had enough hints? If I were you, I would bang her. already, no prosal or some shit. jeez beca you're too old school.

B: Well, i just wanted her to feel loved, you know, that deep inside this ragged soul there's still a dash of rainbow.

A: see? that's exactly why I support Bloe.

B: No. seriously I don't want to risk our friendship.

A: you call Bloe a friendship? Im horrified. It's a freaking married couple!

B: Amy, im being serious.

A: okay, do you know how much you hate cuddling or any sign of physical affection? well with chloe you always cling like a baby to a mother. And how much do you hate movies? with chloe you try to stay awake for 30 mins or so. So what does that say? Bloe.

B: okay maybe I may have a very soft spot for chloe and I'm sure that I'm inlove with her but that doesn't mean she can love me back?

*suddenly there was voices speaking outside the door of beca and amy's shared room.*

all of them in unison saying ' no nothing, no no no no. then stacie spoked alone " Nope, therw's nothing in there we just thought that beca's new mix sounded good" 

*it was chloe who arrived and caught the bellas evesdropping at beca and amy's room.*

*beca realized that the bellas were listening the whole time and thinking that there's no going back from everything they've already heard.*

*chloe entered the room*

Chloe: hey there my favorite mouse.

Amy: okay, I'm going to leave you two in here *whispered* and let the birds and the bees happen.

Beca and chloe: What?

Amy: *oop!* nevermind! enjoy, Bellas! let's give the married couple their privacy!!

B: Amy stop it with me and chloe being married!

*but amy and the rest of the bellas was gone in a flash*

B: *Looking at chloe* well unless you want to do somwthing like married coulles do, I'm fine with that. *She gave chloe a suggestive smile*

C: Don't be silly beca.

_wait what? don't be silly about getting married or being a couple or doing what married people do? shit what does this mean? am i going to be rejected. Whoo! you can do this beca. chill out. just be cool._

B: okay, don't be silly about what?

C: about us, doing what married people do. We those things like all the time. do you want me to narrow it dowm for you? sometimes I think that personal space isn't really a thing for you when it comes to me. 

B: o yeah?

*walking towards chloe while straing deep into chloe's eyes.

C: yeah. totes.

*chloe's heart is beating so fast because of the way beca walking towards her, beca never stared like this before it was chloe who usually does the staring*

*beca is now inches away from her and chloe is now lost in beca's eyes*

*beca is pushing chloe slowly to the door without breaking eye contact and lips slightly parted, unsure of what beca was doing,  chloe might be feeling a little weird of every step that is happening*

B: So what if I do this? *put chloe's hair behind her ears.

C: Hmmm. *chloe winked and smiled at beca*

B: what about this? 

*beca kissed chloe's forehead, nose, and then hesitated to go further*

C: What are you doing?

*beca stared in her eyes again, this time with her eyes glistening with slight tears*

B: I-I *she couldn't say the word*

C: Beca, please, what I meant is that, why are you hesitating? don't be afraid. Please, just do whatever it is you would like to do.

B: I'm not afraid. I just wNted to be sure you feel the same way.

C: well, always have been.

* they both smiled genuinely. Then beca kissed chloe slowly and passionately. They were both sure of what they are doing at that time.*

Beca deepened the kiss and as for chloe she's already breathing so heavy from the make out session, hands everywhere, toxins running through their bodies, jackets are on the floor. Beca took a moment to press her forehead to chloe's to catch her breath. then chloe didn't gave her much chance but instead took off beca's top and kissed her again, pushing her to the bed. 

Beca was laying on the bed feeling every bit of what was happening, chloe is undressing her, now took beca's pants off quickly and straddled beca and reached out to kiss her again. Beca while kissing chloe, also taking away chloe's clothes.

Now on their underwears, beca stopped and took a deep breath staring at chloe's body, " Oh come on becs, it's not like you haven't seen me naked " chloe whispered to beca's ear. Chloe straightened her body and trailed her right hand from beca's ears, to her nose, lips, chin, throat, in the middle of her breast to her navel, and stopped there. Beca was not incontrol of her body responses, her hips bucked and chloe gave her a sheepish smile.

Chloe leaned down, lifted her hips a little to give way to her hand to reach beca's sweet aching spot. Beca moaned from the touch. Chloe kept on stroking outside the beca's underwear teasing her, she wasn't even kissing beca, she's just watching beca being pleasured and tortured at the sime time.

"Please chlo, inside"

"inside what?"

"your voice, don't do that"

"what particular voice beca?" *she said seductively*

"fuck me"

Chloe peppered kisses from beca's lips all the way down and took off beca's panties using her mouth, beca can't handle it anymore, she's moaning from the ache even without chloe's touch. chloe licked beca's clit and kept on flickering her tounge. 

B: Chlo, Uh chlo fast

*without hesitation, chloe licked so fast making beca's head turn in pleasure. Chloe added 2 digits and she's not sure if chloe is still her name since beca's screaming mumbled words already, this is filling chloe's head full of lust and perseverance. she added another one, and gave beca a quick pace entering ang exiting her digits while licking beca very fast. Beca's words are now louder and more clear.

B: Fuck chloe, chloe, chloe, Oh shit you chloe

* beca came undone and chloe slowed her pace and she hasn't taken off her digits to let beca ride her orgasm, she kissed beca quick, and Continued the entering and exiting of her digits in a fast pace again.* 

B: Oh shit, chloe I wasn't UH, ready ye, fuck

* in a second, beca hit her orgasms again* 

*chloe licked her fingers clean and kissed beca, lay down beside her.*

C: Oh beca, I thought honeymoon came after the wedding? 

B: *still panting* I highly doubt that.. So. my girlfriend who's already willing to be my wife where do you want the place to be?

C: Right beside you.

 

  _________________________________________

Past

2years after the older bella's graduated, they all had their different jobs. But beca, amy, and chloe lived together in an apartment in L.A. chloe chose to stay with beca because she wanted to be always near to the brunette.

beca came home earlier than the two because she was planning something. something great? something that will change their lives forever. But beca is so sure of it that she's actually asking for help from the other bellas. She was texting each of them, giving them different task to do regarding to what it is she was planning. She heard the doorknob being opened with keys but she knew it wasn't chloe because chloe's shift doesn't end until 7pm. So she figured it was amy. Amy came in and the brunette gave her a smile that amy known as the "I'm asking for a favor smile" amy said immediately " what is it? if it includes drinking and eating magic brownies, I am so down" Beca rolls her eyes, "No you idiot, i don't want to get drunk with you alone anymore, Im not gonna make chloe worry and laugh at me at the same time again" 

"Oh yeah! HAHAHAHA you really shouldn't have gone drinking and dancing on the table to beyoncè's Blow. I had to call chloe to make you stop. Haaaay good old drunk beca days"

"okay, you don't have to make me remember that but, here's the thing. I'm wanting to do something for chloe tomorrow on her day off and please don't say a word or any hints 'cause I had the whole team coming-" she was cut off by amy

"Wait. so you're saying the whole bellas? our bellas? 'she whispered'is there no emily?

" no dude, she is also important she is invited"

"okay, beca, First I already know about this, second yes. I will help, I'm the captain of this ship, might as well not let it sink ye? What did you have in mind for me?

"I have plenty things that i prepared for your role and.. WAIT HOW'D YOU?-" Amy put a finger in beca's mouth to shush her

"beca, Im your bestfriend!! ofcourse i know your password, don't pretend that you didn't know that I use your phone sometimes"

"seriously amy? *beca let out a sigh* okay nevermind. here's what I want you to do. amd please don't screw it up."

" you know beca? you're not really that grumpy anymore. I like it. chloe did a very good job on you"

*beca just blushes*

Chloe arrived, she noticed that beca wasn't on the apartment she started asking amy but amy didn't mind her. So chloe texted beca that she's home. beca didn't texted back. a few hours later, beca arrived home and chloe said something like she's starting to worry on why beca isn't replying to chloe's text or why is there no service when she tried to call beca but beca said that she was low on battery and the phone died. beca brought dinner and they laid down after showering together.

" chlo, don't sleep yet."

"why?"

" i still want to stare at your eyes"

"oh beca, please, let's get some rest, you can stare at my eyes tomorrow and always"

"can that always be now?"

"fine, stare at them, but I'll tell you when I feel sleepy"

"sure, I adore you so much"

"hmmm"

 

chloe finally fell asleep, but beca on the other hand, was asking if the other bellas are in their hotels or already prepared for tomorrow. it turns out, they are just as excited as beca.

 

It's already morning and beca felt like a zombie because she couldn't sleep the night. She was too ecstatic for today.

"goodmorning baaabe!!" chloe just got off bed hugging the brunette in the back while she was preparing breakfast. "hey where's amy? that's odd, she would've been still sleeping by now."

"What? oh, she uuuh, told me that she was goooing to uuh, look for a uhmm handsome morning guy to sleep with? i don't know, I didn't understand her that much. She was actually in a hurry."

"oh, okay ms. uhh-a-lot, while you are preparing our breakfast can I help you with something? " chloe using her childlike voice to beca. it was so cute even for beca

"Nope, nothing. just sit there and relax your majesty" beca said in a sarcastic way

"Okay! if you say so. hey beca, you're smiling too much, what is that for?"

"what? Im smiling too much? is there such thing? can it be just my smile is always like this? if it isn't. Then maybe because my girlfriend is so beautiful."

While the couple was having their time, amy had met up with the bellas, and did everything beca asked them to do.

flo: I am so excited. In my country, When someone is this excited you will have to drink 5 sleeping pills because they believe that the happy monster will get you if you get too excited. 

emily: is there really a happy monster? if it is happy, then why would it be bad to be caught by it?

flo: I don't know. Don't ask me, ask my grandma.

 

all of them are having a great time together. So, things go out as planned. Amy now have to go back to the apartment. Beca told chloe that she has to run some errands but will be back shortly, so beca is now away from chloe, amy nailed the right timing.

"Amy!! where have you been? beca just left but she cooked breakfast, but now I think it's your lunch. "

" no thanks chloe but I think I'm pretty full, hey maybe you can help me pick the right dress to wear on my date I just met earlier? we are going to have dinner later, so you better hurry your butt and change you clothes."

"OOOOH! *she clapped her hand like a cute penguin* who is this guy? is he handsome" *amy nodded with a smile*

"but really I have to hurry"

" okay okay, Im going to be fast"

 

after they locked their apartment,  amy booked an uber to take chloe somewhere, chloe started noticing that they aren't going the way they should be, like in the mall or any outlet stores. chloe started to wonder why is that and she asked amy but all amy had said was something about getting done first.

they are near and amy pulled out a blindfold on her sidepocket. 

"amy are you kidnapping me?

"chloe don't be such a fool, if I am to kidnap you, I should've have brought a sack, not a red glossy blindfold"

"okaaay, good point. but what is this really for?

"for gay men, we are going to a gay bar"

"WHAT? NO! AMY! BECA WILL BE-"

" SHHH shhh there chloe beale, You are going to love this, just trust me and relax. Beca knows about this don't worry"

"are you sure?"

" a 999%" *wink*

So chloe ended up being blindfolded. The uber stopped and pulled over to the side. amy assisted chloe going down the car, and now she's hearing beautiful music.  _What kind of gay bar is this?_ she thought to herself.

Titanium / Pavane ( piano/cello ) cover David Guetta / Faure - The piano guys cover is playing in the background.

Chloe can't understand what she was feeling. when shs finally stopped because amy stopped her walking, She felt a hand held her hand. It was bigger than beca so she thought that it was somebody else, also why would it be beca? maybe this was a special gay bar. she thinks. 

then the person spoke. God, it was aubrey? WHY? HOW? chloe wanted to take off her blindfold already but aubrey stopped her.

Aubrey: Hey chlo not yet. just listen to my voice , remember the first time we joined the bellas? I knew that you were a great person, holding a very pure soul, and I thought to myself that, this woman, is going to be my number one bestfriend. And you became so important to me, and I will always and forever love you. * she hugged chloe and kissed her cheeks. and let go of chloe's hands.*

next was stacie, who also hugged chloe tight

Stacie: Hey my ginger captain. I missed you a lot. I wanted to thank you for everything. specially for staying when aubrey was ready to leave, but also it was obvious that you did'nt want to leave beca too but the point is you have a very big heart and a nice ass. And that's a very rare combination. Ilove you captain.

CR: Hi captain. As you can see I'm already overwhelmed of the whole team accepting me for who I truly am. And I will never stop thanking you guys, you all became my life and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the bellas. and You are a big part of it. so thank you.

Lily: * whispered a lot of words *

chloe: Lily, i love you too, but I still didn't hear you.

Lily just hugged her and walked away

Flo: Hiiii chloe, you know in my country, they would already buy you for 10 goats. And that means you are so important to someone. But me, I would've bought you for 1 goat every each day I am living, because that is how much I love you. that's all.

Jessica and ashley: You know chloe, We love you even though you have no idea why we are with the bellas. but to be honest, you are the best. 

 

Amy: hey ginger. I've always hated that you're a ginger (whispered : and emily) but i will always love that you are our chloe. and nothing can smash that. not even my thighs or my sexy fat ass. I love you and I promise that Im not gonna cry.

* before emily could comment on what she heard from amy, aubrey pulled her in a tight hug to comfort her to let it go*

Chloe: aaaaw, thank you guys!!! amy please don't cry... when am I going to take this blindfold off because it is starting to-

she was cut by the familiar touch she felt. It was beca. Chloe is starting to feel overwhelmed with all the feelings.

Beca: Chloe, the reason you are blindfolded because I wanted you to just hear our voices. Feel our souls through our voice. See without seeing how much important and loved you are by these people, by us. the bellas. And we are forever thankful that we have you in our heart, that you lived in it. _( emily whispered something about her telling beca that chloe said that  when they were in spain)_ that we will forever cherish the memories we had with you, good or bad. That we Really do love you with all our heart. And our voice is will always be as one. except for this time. I want it to be my voice and your voice only, and the music that is playing in the background. Chloe you know how much I love you and there is no song that can describe that, no image to compare and specially no person can ever replace that.

*Beca took off the blindfold, chloe's took time to adjust but when she saw the sunset, the musicians playing and the bellas, she immediately had teary eyes. she knew exactly what this is*

Beca is now getting down on one kneeand took something from her leather jacket's pocket

"Chloe beale? I hope you have the courage to lend me your heart, and let me take care of it for the rest of our living life. Because there's no other way that I wanted to spend my life than to be with you. Chloe, will you marry me?"

*Chloe nodded a lot and cried and pulled beca in a tight hug*

Beca: is this a yes?

chloe: Yes, you silly! isn't obvious?

Beca: well you were crying, and hugged me instead of kissing me, sorry I was really nervous.

Chloe: what's there to be nervous about? c'mon put the ring on it. * then she kissed beca*

All the bellas were cheering and clapping and crying, all have mixed emotions. They ran into the couple a tackled each other like kids and all of them was just so happy to have each other. 

 

 

 


	2. Past to future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe knows everything about beca. But never about this one dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am really bad at summaries. sorry :)
> 
> I'm really new to this writing things. hahaha sorry guyys if this is bad :)

 Shhhhh, there there. There's no one here but me babe.

it was 2 in the morning ,chloe was trying to calm beca down, because she's been crying in her sleep again, muttering something about she don't like it, and she'll never like it. chloe has got no clud what it is about but it sure seems bad. It started when they're planning who to invite to their wedding day. Particulary, it was the night when she spoke to her father.

Chloe knows that beca had some daddy controlling issues and she hasn't spoke to him eversince he knew about beca being Bisexual. Her father got angry to beca and eventually, beca tried to hide in the bathroom to cry but chloe was worried about her that day that she really looked for beca. She found her and comforted her in many ways she can.

Chloe was just falling asleep when beca was shaking again, and having trouble breathing, and there she was, crying all over again, now beca is mumbling a lot of "No". Chloe thought that she has to wake beca up because beca is having a nightmare where she's just making a crying sound but there were no tears coming out. She tried her best to wake beca but nothing is happening. She didn't know what to do anymore so she slapped beca hard. Beca waking up in a jolt.

"Oooow, my face hurts so much" while putting a hand on her face. " dude why does my face hurt?"

"Oh, sorry, I slapped you"

"Babe WHY? Ow! can't even speak properly"

"You were having nightmares again, but this time I couldn't wake you up so I slapped you really hard."

"oh."

"Don't 'oh' me. What is happening in your dream?" She sounded sassy but sweet.

"I don't know, I couldn't remember"

beca lied, she knew what happened in the dream. These kind of nights used to happen to the brunette. She was younger at that time though. She remembered waking up in the morning full of tears and gasping for air, she lets the fear ride until she finds peace by playing her music or piano till the break of dawn. She'll go back to sleep when the morning comes.

  
"okay, but can you go back to sleep babe?"

  
"yeah I'll try, but can you stay awake for a minute or so for me? Pretty please?" Beca was doing a cute puppy face to chloe

  
" Sure babe, whatever, everything for you "  
beca squealed in chloe's approval. She thought to herself ( what would I do without this woman?) beca felt safe, she felt so happy to have the woman beside her, she just stared at chloe's eyes and felt so complete. Her nightmare hangover is already gone, unlike when she's younger, there was no one that she have who could comfort her through her nightmare. She just wanted thing to stay like this forever.

  
"Night, beale." she kisses the ginger's forehead and finally have a shut eye.  
The next morning, Chloe knew she has to get this out of beca before she slapped her again, and she don't want to slap beca every single night. She knew just how to get that thing out of the small brunette. She thought of her theories of why is beca crying in her sleep and make a move about it.  
While beca is preping for breakfast, chloe go through the list of the people who were invited.

  
"Hey beca? Why is your parents marked red?" Marked red means they're not sure if they are going or they are not yet confirmed.

  
"Babe, I told you, If they don't want to come then don't" beca felt a knot in her chest by the mention of her parents. She loved them with all her heart, she might've sacrificed everything for them but she'd had enough and got tired of her father doing the same thing all over again. It's not just about being accepted for her gender, but there's always been something about her relationship with her father she can not tell anyone.

  
"You can't keep it from me you know, I can see you from behind here babe. Do you want me to go near you and cry on my shoulder?"

  
" You silly! I am so not going to cry! what makes you think that?"

  
" Your crinkles, you're lying." Chloe thought that this is going to be hard.

  
"Breakfast is ready!"  
beca just avoided the conversation about her family throughout breakfast. Not until she saw a text on her phone. An alien number. (whom is this from?)

  
_Hi honey , you know well who calls you honey._

  
_me and your papa wil be coming over there on_

  
_wednesday. Meet us at our hotel diner , 4:00 pm_  
_sharp._

_Don't be late! you know your father._

She made a "pffft" sound. chloe was just watching beca.

"Why? who is that?"

"Nothing, my mother wanted to meet us. or me. wednesday. i don't know."

"Oh, you'll be fine. do you want me to come with you?"

" aren't we getting married? Ofcourse I need you there."

Chloe, still couldn't make beca talk about it. But she's happy that beca is so chill about her asking about it because if it was the old beca, she would've screamed right now. Chloe just wanted the best for beca.  
The time went on and It's almost time for their sleep. Chloe planned not to sleep so she can focus on beca if ever she would have bad dreams again.

It's 2:40 midnight, Chloe is still awake, she felt beca shivers. Beca starting making a sound of a low moan, like growling but a quiet growl. chloe sat up, she let beca have her dreams this time. beca started moving uncomfortably and all of a sudden, beca started murmuring some word and it's as if she's crying in her dream. 'No, pa please no.'

Pa? Chloe thought for a second, "Papa" is what beca calls her father. But why her father? beca started speaking again

"Pa No more please, Don't do it"

Chloe was wondering what it is but she doesn't want to watch beca suffer anymore so she woke her up. Beca sat right up from chloe's way of waking her up. 

Beca could still feel the fear running through her body, she knew just why chloe woke her up.

"Was I dreaming again?" She can see the worried look on chloe's face.

"Yep. pretty much. So. What's with you and your father that made you include him into your nightmares?" chloe shot beca with the question so straightforward, beca had no chance to make an excuse for it.

"I-i-i uhmmm, he's kind of a jerk. and that's all you have to know , now let's go to sleep again."

"No beca, why can't you just tell me? I can't see why you're trying so hard to hide this thing from me. "

"I just can't okay??! why can't you just leave it alone?!" beca shouted at chloe and She's pretty sure chloe is about to cry. but her issues are worse than it may seem and she couldn't have the courage to speak up about it, especially when it's about that certain problem. Beca ran off to the bathroom since she can't face chloe after shouting at her, she locked the door and stared at the empty wall for a moment then all the memories became fresh then she started to cry hard and soundly.

Chloe rushed into the bathroom when she heard beca crying. She was hurt froom beca yelling at her but beca is more important, she understood why beca shouted and she knows exactly why she got shouted at. 

"Beca?? *knocking on the door*"

"No, chloe go away!"

Chloe took the keys and opened the door. she tried to go near beca but beca is just pushing herself away from chloe and near the wall. Chloe didn't let beca push her away. she got nearer and forced herself to hug beca, because beca is pushing her . but beca surrendered and let chloe hug her. she was crying still, she couldn't stop.

"Beca just tell me. trust me. I will never think of anything but to understand whatever it is you're keeping inside you. you have to release your self from it."

"It's so hard" beca was crying so much, like somebody died cry. they were just on the bathroom floor, chlod don't know what to do but she has to be strong for her fiancè.

"Just try to tell me."

beca sat properly, trying to calm her crying so she can talk properly. "father, he isn't who you think he is. He only learn to let me go when he had no choice but to-to do so, because I have to go to college. But now, he hates me because I loved a woman of my dreams, and he couldn't accept that. what's more hard is that I never wanted his approval, instead it got me thinking that I fucking gave my whole life to him , i dedicated literally everything"

"well? what do you mean by ' he's not who I think he is?"

"I am always scared of him. by the time my mother was having her last child, it was already going on for a year. then the night my mother was laboring from her pregnancy, He did something so bad to me. "

"He-he. *beca started sobbing hard again*

"he took off his shorts and he wanted to insert his thing to me, and he was forcing me to kiss him, he was pinning me so hard that I really can't move too much"

chloe didn't know how to process all this, she couldn't understand why and what's the root of all this. "so you're saying he wanted to raped you?"

beca nodded, but cried hard on chloe's shoulder again. chloe thought beca had said enough, not the answers she was expecting but This is too much even for her. she understand now the mysteries why beca's having a nightmare. It's all about since she talked to her father. chloe tried to stand up together with beca to put her to bed. Hoping for the girl to fall asleep. 

beca eventually fell asleep when she stopped crying on chloe's chest.

 

Then came morning. Chloe was preparing breakfast. beca woke up with a robotic look on hef face, she sat down on the chair near the counter, not talking, and mostly just staring at the blank space. She wanted to talk and elaborate things but she's finding it hard to find her voice. but chloe has to know the whole story if they're getting married. Beca started speaking with a low and hoarse voice.

"It all started when I was in grade 9, he did something for me and I really appreciated it. but it was a favor and I said Iloveyou. But it really just meant that I appreciated what he did. He took it the wrong way but he's my father right?. Next is when he's asking for a massage on his hands, he thought that I was putting his hands on my boobs but the truth is I really just can't put a force in it so i had to adjust it near me, to me, it naturally meant nothing because he is my father. Again, He took it the wrong way. He explained to me how much he loves me and all and that he wanted more. I said, I only love him as a father and nothing else. *beca sobs* months had passed, we were alone in the car, He ordered me to kiss him. Ofcourse I said no. but he got angry and I got scared, He screamed at me and I immediately felt like i was shrinking to my 4yr old self and I was just so scared, i was crying but also, im trying to hold my tears and he said " your tears are fake, kiss me. what's the worse thing could happen? You only have to kiss me."

"I still chose not to do it but he held up his hands and grabbed my head in order to control it, so he pulled my head towards him and my lips were on his. I struggled to put away my head and his hands from my head but he was just so strong. I begged him to stop. He said sorry afterwards."

"What is he sorry for?" -chloe

"He was sorry for that action, but he said after _'did you atleast enjoy it?'_ ofcourse I said no. And I kept on weeping. he put his hands on my face to wipe my tears and he was sorry. The next night after that, he brought me a white rose. he apologized and that I was wrong too, that why did I say iloveyou and he thought I was getting his attention from that massage accident"

"Oh, beca please you don't have to go on. AND HE IS SUCH AN ASSHOLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL IT TO THE AUTHORITY?" 

"well, i thought at first that, it wasn't that much and he apologized and promised he won't do it anymore. Until months later he did it again, that time when he knew I was friends with gay people. He punished me by saying I shouldn't talk to them anymore. until it became worst, when my mother was in Emergency room, my mother was about to have my baby brother. the night I told you last night about. Then it all got worse when I grow up more, he started wanting to have sex with me which I suffered from. because I cannot tell it to my mother or anyone" Beca is just crying again on chloe's lap

"Beca please just stop. Look at me"

chloe took beca's head leveled on her face so she can look at her eyes. She made beca stare into her eyes with tears flowing aside.

"Beca, It is all said and done. I am your present. future, now. I will love you no matter what, and atleast now I know why you're having your nightmares but I had no idea that it was that dark. I'm so sorry I pushed you to say it but I had to, because if you don't release it, you will be stuck in that dark forever. Is that why you didn't want to be friend with anyone before? if that's the reason then you don't have to feel likd that again anymore because I will accept you no matter what. I love you, and nothing can change that. I'll fight for us no matter what beca. understand? "

beca nodded and kissed chloe on the lips. she kissed her with passion and full of love. she never thought that a person could still accept her knowing about her dark past. she thought that if she told chloe, chloe might be afraid and leave her but she took the chance and it made chloe love her more. knowing her flaws and all. chloe loved her.

"Chloe?"

"yeah?, please don't say you have to go."

"no, WE have to go. shower. now."

"Where to?"

"somewhere."

* * *

 

Wednesday afternoon. Beca decided to go to that early dinner her mother messaged her. she bring chloe with her. Their clothes were casual because beca felt like they don't really have to impress her parents.

They arrived the restaurant 30 mins. earlier than 4.

"Hello ma'am. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, for Mr. Mitchell? "

"Oh, table for four. Let me assist you and your comapnion."

they walked towards the table and her parents isn't there yet. She was tapping the table uncontrollably and fidgeting a lot. Chloe noticed it and held her hand. "beca, relax, we can get through this."

"Sure babe, whatever, Im fine it's just, father isn't always that forgi-" beca was cut in between her sentence when she saw her parents walked inside the restaurant. they were assisted to be in their respective seats.

Chloe and beca stood up to greet both of them, Beca's mom kissed beca's cheek while beca just nodded on her father not knowing how to approach him. Beca's mom also kissed chloe in the cheek and chloe salute to beca's father, she didn't know why, it just came out. They all sat down awkwardly. The table was silent for 2 minutes, and the waiter came in asking for their orders. they all ordered , then go back to being silent.

Beca's mom broke the silence by saying. "So honey bee, how are you and your girlfriend here?" she pointed at chloe with the wine glass in her hand.

"We're fine ma, and she's my fiancè now. How are you and papa?"

"We're doing okay." she cleared her throat "We're happy for you, you should know that"

"Oh yeah? That explains papa's eyebrows."

*Beca's father walked out, he couldn't live the conversation anymore.*

 **beca:** aaaand there he goes. I'm pretty sure he's ecstatic to see me getting married to a women ma. 'Cause he just walked out on us. Very Happy. Don't worry, I'll come after him like I always do. say sorry and probably pleasure him again if he force me to.

"Beca! We never speak about that in public! We have tried so hard to accept this. I tried to convince your father to be happy for you-"

"No! If he atleast love me, he doesn't even need convincing. I don't know why I still hope for his approval. Fvck this,  I'm out of here."

beca already stood up to leave, but a hand grabbed her wrist immediately, chloe's hands. 

 **Chloe:** No beca, you are not going to walk out of this. you have to face him, With or without his approval, you have to atleast try to talk to him. Please? for me. And- *she looked at beca's mom* I don't certainly know what to call you Mrs. Mitchell"

"Just call me mama" *beca looked at her mom, beca was about to cry when her mom let chloe call her mama*

 **Beca:** Ma? are you serious? 

 **Mama mitchell:** "Yes honey, I told you, I love you. You're father just needs a little pushing, and your fiancè is right, with or without your father's approval I'll come to your wedding. I promise. or should I'll call this lady over here my daughter-in-law?"

 **Chloe:** Awwww, I don't know how to thank you. * chloe couldn't contain her happines that she had some tears in her eyes.*

 **Beca:** I love you mom. so much. Im sorry. But I-

 **Mama:** Go ahead. Please atleast try to fix it.

Beca went out the restaurant to try and follow her dad. She found him one block away sitting down on the gutter. She walks slowly towards her dad. Unable to speak yet, she just sat beside him. But a few moment later her dad spoke first

"Beca, can't you atleast forgive me? I look at you and I still see myself doing the things I can never take away, I know it's all my fault and I still don't get it because I still want you to be my everything and I'm going crazy about it. specially when you left, I really couldn't let you go. *beca is staring at the floor with blank expression* Beca? BECA? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"YES! I AM ALWAYS LISTENING TO YOU! THAT'S WHY I THINK MY LIFE HAS BEEN SO MISERABLE BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD CHANGE, I THOUGHT THAT ONE DAY YOU CAN JUST FORGET ABOUT YOURSELF WANTING TO KISS ME, I THOUGHT THAT IF I SHOW YOU HOW I LOVE YOU AS A FATHER YOU'D REALIZE SOMETHING BUT NO! YOU STILL WANT TO FUCKING KISS ME DON'T YOU? GO AHEAD! MAYBE YOU COULD JUST RAPE ME ON MY WEDDING DAY FOR NOT FOLLOWING YOUR ORDERS LIKE NOT TO GET MARRIED WITH CHLOE! well... guess what. I'm tired. I have tried to talk to you again and again, we fought about the same thing. when you hate it that Im just pretending about me liking you. well what do you want? love you dearly? FOR YEARS PAPA. Dad. bestfriend. boyfriend. whatever it is you want me to call you. oh wait you don't like being my father. you wanted more than that I can remember clearly. I Love Chloe. So much. And I tried doing it with guys but all I see is you. and then there's chloe, who accepts me with all the baggage I carry with me. So. NO. If this means I have to really leave you, I will. because mama? she'll be there. might as well walk me in the isle. This is bullshit. I Fucking love you pa. I just wish you only see me as your daughter."

Beca stood up with tears flowing in her eyes. She's been stuck in the dark so much and chloe was the only light she can see. She thought of chloe,  of how much she loves her. she needed courage to hurt her dad with her words, She couldn't do it before because she was a lone child who's scared to death by her father. Her love for the family is just too much, she thought of it a lot of times. But she just couldn't hurt them. until now. she had the courage exactly how she felt and loud for her father to hear clearly. 

She goes back to the restaurant, she saw chloe and her mother laughing together. The view is so beautiful, her mother's smile, chloe's. This is what she's living for. This is enough for her. It might be the worst thing to say, but she loves it when her father is not around. Without him, everything is perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song playing in the background if you ever want to hear it, Here's the link. I swear you'll love it
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fz4MzJTeL0c


End file.
